I Used To Live Alone Before I Knew You
by alwaysoutofreach
Summary: "Thank you." She can feel his confusion without having to look up at his face. "For what?" "For saving me."


**I used to live alone before I knew you**

 **A short fanfic about a certain ship I have grown a strong affection for.**

 **I own nothing. Enjoy!**

For the longest time after Pietro's death all Wanda could do was grieve.

Grieving for her lost twin, she slipped into a world devoid of meaning.

Now, she felt alive as hands ran up her sides.

Vision tilted her chin up and pressed a sweet and lingering kiss to her lips. She sighed, tilted her head backwards and welcomed his affection.

Their relationship was unexpected, that much could be said on the matter.

For weeks Wanda drifted throughout the Avenger's base consumed in her sorrow. Aside from her dead brother she didn't know what kept her tethered to this place. It was during this contemplation that she found herself in a room previously unknown to her.

She recognized the crimson skin and golden cape the minute her eyes looked up from the floor.

He stood staring out the window at the distant, fading, golden light of the sun. His cape fluttered despite there being no draft in the room. His hands hung at his sides, he same hands that had picked her up and carried her away from a crumbling city. She remembers that day, the rush of wind against her face, her hair flying in the wind, the flap of his cape in the wind, his hands holding her against his surprisingly warm body. He seemed to be contemplating as he stared at the fading light of the sun.

She turned to leave, having felt guilty of intruding on a private moment. As she turned she knocked against something. A drawer with a jar of pencils atop it, that went toppling to the floor and hit with a soft thud against the carpeted floor of the bedroom.

He turned and met her eyes from across the room. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered bending down to retrieve the fallen pencils. He was there in a blink of an eye, holding her hands between his and quietly he whispered. "It's alright Miss Maximoff."

Brown eyes locked with blue and Wanda pressed her lips against his.

He froze, as if determining whether to pull away but soon wound his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Slowly they shuffled until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards and landed with a soft bounce.

"Miss Maximoff-" Vision started.

"Wanda,- call me Wanda."

"Wanda." He said, testing the name on his tongue. "Are you certain you would like to continue?"

"Yes."

With a nod he resumed his actions. His suit faded, which gave way to familiar red skin and silver vibranium patterns. He was exactly how she remembered, save for the place between his legs. _That_ she hadn't looked at when he first emerged from the casket.

He encouraged her to scoot towards the center of the bed, once she did he placed a knee on the bed and pushed himself upward and maneuvered himself until he hovered above her. They locked eyes and he lowered his lips to her cheek, where he pressed a gentle kiss against her skin. From there he moved lower, mouth trailing sweet soft kisses along her cheek, down to the column of her neck and down to the plunge of her dress. There he was meet with the tops of her breast to which he pressed a kiss softly against the sensitive flesh. At his action her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes fluttered shut in bliss.

Vision's hands continued downward, mapping out the curves of her body. When he reached the hem of her dress he dress it upward and encouraged Wanda to sit up and remove the article of clothing. Once it was removed she unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms. Her arms came up to fold across her chest.

"Wanda, is something wrong? Would you like to stop?"

"No," She replied. "I just…I've never laid with a man."

"I would never force you to do something you are unwilling to give consent to. If you wish for me to stop then I shall."

With a shake of her head she replied, "No, please continue."

"Then if you would uncross your arms please."

Hesitantly she let her arms uncross and looked away in embarrassment. Vision cupped a breast in his hand and gently rolled her nipple. A moan escaped her, and Wanda pressed her thighs together, feeling a wetness pool between her legs.

As if reading her thoughts, hands wondered down to her hips and tugged at her black panties. She lifted her hips and Vision slid her underwear down her legs, they were tossed to the corner of the room along with her other articles of clothing.

Slowly he began to pull her legs apart. He looked up at her to confirm if everything was alright, with a nod of her head he continued. He stared at the place between her legs as if calculating, worry laced through her and she was just about to shift to close her legs when his hand slid up towards the place that ached for him.

"Wanda?" He asked, voice slightly strained.

"Yes?"

"I would like to ensure that you are properly lubricated before we move onto sexual intercourse. In other words, I would like to proceed with foreplay." His says in the utmost serious tone.

She burst out laughing, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. It is the first time she laughed in weeks. When she opened them Vision was staring at her with a look of bewilderment. "I'm sorry." She said between laughs. "It's just that you sounded so serious, and no one ever says those things in bed."

"I am aware that I may come off as serious and a bit robotic.-" he paused "however, I think you will soon find that I am less robotic than I appear." Suddenly a sharp burst of pleasure bloomed from between her legs and she gasped.

"Oh!" She cried out and her back arched. Vision's fingers delved between her folds as is thumb pressed and rubbed against her clit, electing moans from her. Her fists gripped fistfuls of the bedsheets. "Vision." She groaned. A tide rose and fell within her and she could feel herself being pushed to the edge. "More."

His fingers moved faster and his thumb applied pressure and Wanda soon felt her pleasure rising to tremendous heights. It is when Vision rubs one last time against that bundle of nerves that she comes with a scream. The bed sheets between her fingers are replaced with his hands and she grips tightly. Her hips jerk upward as her orgasm cascades through her. As her back arches she cries out, drowning in blissful agony.

When the pleasure finally dies down her eyes fall on Vision. His eyes lock with her's and he smiles. He presses a kiss against her cheek and whispers against her ear, "You are beautiful Wanda." And her heart practically skips a beat.

He grasps both thighs and settles himself between her legs. He aligned himself at her entrance, before he begins to push in he looks up at her. Eyes silently asking her for permission, she nods and he continues. One hand comes to hold her's while the other holds a thigh. He begins to push in and she grimaces. _It hurts._ Vision takes notice of her discomfort and pauses so that she can adjust, "Forgive me. It is not my intention to hurt you."

A laugh escapes her throat, "Its fine dear, at least I'm making love with the right person."

At that the hand holding her's tightens. "I'll make the pain go away." His whispers and presses a soft kiss against her lips. He resumes his push until finally he is fully sheathed within her. Wanda groans in discomfort and ever so slowly the pain begins to fade. She gives a gentle roll of her hips. Vision gasps and his hand tightens on her waist while the other clutches at her hand. She rolls her hips again and tiny bursts of pleasure begin to spread from between her legs.

Vision moans aloud above her and his head tilts back. His eyes meet Wanda's and her legs come u to lock behind his back. Vision groans and bucks against her, drawing a soft cry of pleasure from her lips. Wanda braces herself and in one fluid motion rolls them so that she is straddeling him. Vision stares up at her in bewilderment with pleasure riddled eyes. She grins down at him in response and begins soft rocking motions of her hips.

Vision's hands come up to hold her, one hand comes to rest upon her hip guiding her movements, while the other cups a breast and rolls a nipple working her into a frenzy. By now cries fall freely from her lips and she reaches for Vision's shoulders to brace herself.

Gentle rhythm abandoned Wanda sets a rough pace, and Vision complies bucking upward to help her achieve her finish. His hand snakes its way between them and gently rubs her clit. The sensation causes her to buck wildly and cry out. She can feel something building inside her and she thinks she'll burst from the pleasure soon. With one last rub at her clit, she comes with a cry.

Her back arches and her muscles tense around him, fluttering and squeezing. Vision's breathing becomes deeper and moans fall freely from his lips. He trembles with the pleasure and from the looks of it he does not know how to respond to such sensations. She continues her movements, if only to see him fall apart. "W-Wanda." He groans.

"I-I something's wrong." He chokes out. Wanda slows her hips and leans down to press a kiss to his lips. "Shh," she hushes him "you're fine. Just wait and you'll see." It isn't long before Vision's hips give a hard jerk and he comes with a cry, he sits up in shock and clutches at her. He stifles his cries of pleasure against the junction of her neck and shoulder. It is such a surprise that he even had something to eject, she thinks as she feels his seed fill her womb.

When he comes down from his high, his eyes met hers and he captures her lips in a gentle kiss.

The kiss is neither hungry nor passionate but simply soft and sweet, as if justifying their pervious actions. She rests her head against his shoulder until he grows soft within her. Their breathing has finally evened out when he moves to remove himself from her. Wanda flinches at the friction. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "Its fine, just sensitive." He nods and begins to lay down taking her with him. She rests upon his chest with one leg splayed across his hip. He is tracing patterns across her back when she drifts to sleep.

Weeks pass and the witch and android have fallen in love.

For Wanda, Vision is a ray of light in the desolate land know as her life. He makes her laugh and chases away the demons of her past. For Vision, Wanda is the definition of life. She fills his existence with purpose.

One night after a round of love making, while her head rests atop his chest and while he is tracing patterns across her skin she breaks her silence. "Thank you."

She can feel his confusion without having to look up at his face. "For what?"

"For saving me." She whispers against his crimson skin. She can sense his smile and the last thing she feels is a kiss against the top of her head and the last thing she hears before falling into a peaceful sleep is, "I love you."


End file.
